The Transformation
by yamiyugi23
Summary: What happens when Harry comes into his inheritance to find that his not only got two parents but four? And just when did he change his human legs for horse legs? Bane/CentaurHarry pairing! YAOI! rating may change! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter so don't sue me as I don't...oh no one reads the disclaimers and if so we know what goes into disclaimers and such so their!**

**Book 1: The transform**

The moon shone bright above as the centaurs and the Dark Side met in the Forbidden Forest. The centaurs stood in a semi-circle with a female sitting at the back of the semi-circle with her male mate, looking after their new arrival. The Dark Side had arrived during the birth ceremony of their new foal, Skeroth.

"No," the head of the herd said as he glared at Voldemort. "We won't be joining in your war."

The centaur warriors gripped their weapons tightly as Voldemort's personality went from friendly and inviting to dark and angry.

"Fine," Voldemort said as he turned around, his cape flowing behind him like a giant bat. "It's your funeral. Get the kid."

The Death Eaters moved from their Lord's side to where the centaurs were only to find their paths blocked by angry centaur warriors.

"Take the foal and run," the head of the herd, Phrixus yelled as he turned to the new parents.

At the back, the female centaur called Nephele sat on the ground with a foal that was only a few hours old. The male centaur, called Thehliros, stood over the two protectively. At the herd leader's words, the male centaur nodded and placed the foal onto his horse back and ran into the forest with his female mate.

Once the family was gone, Phrixus turned to the Death Eaters and their Lord, pushing them backwards and out of the forest.

"You idiots!" Voldemort shouted "Follow those two, they have the foal!"

Following their Lord's orders, two Death Eaters went after the parents and foal while the others battled against the centaurs.

All of a sudden a white light surrounded Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"My Lord what's going on?" the voice of Lucius Malfoy shouted.

"Centaur magic," Voldemort said with an evil grin. "This is why I want them on my side for."

The white light covered them and the dark side was gone.

Phrixus looked up to the stars. "May the stars protect you two and your foal."

*****With Nephele and Thehliros*****

"Duck!" Nephele screamed as spells came flying towards them.

"We'll be reaching the human herds soon," Thehliros said as they ran out of the forest and into human territory.

Suddenly a spell came out of nowhere.

"Thehliros watch out!" Nephele yelled as a cutting spell came towards them hitting Thehliros on the shoulder and causing Skeroth to fall off of his father's back and into his mother's arms.

They quickly gathered themselves together and continued to run with the two Death Eaters following them closely.

"I don't think we can keep this up Thehliros," Nephele said tiredly as she clutched her newborn foal to her.

They had been running for an hour and in that time they had gotten cutting spells and worse thrown at them.

"I know Nephele but we much find safety for our foal before we return to the stars," Thehliros said as they dodged another wave of spells.

The two adult centaurs ran into a human town, following the paths they became lost and quickly came to a dead end.

"Nowhere to hide but everywhere to die," a Death Eater called as they closed in.

Thehliros stood protectively in front of his mare and foal, a determined look in his eyes. This fight was to the death, he would not let these human scum anywhere near his mare or foal, and he would die before that happened.

The fight didn't last very long, with the Death Eaters easily over powering Thehliros and Nephele who was worn out and injured, not to mention they had the extra weight of carrying their foal. The Death Eater fired the death spell and it missed Thehliros but hit Nephele in her back as she turned from the battle to protect her foal.

Thehliros saw red as his foal was cowering in his dead mother's arms; he had no other option then. As he saw the Death Eaters start to say the same spell that had taken his mare's life he took his foal out of the arms of his dead mare and closed his eyes.

Suddenly a red light appeared out of nowhere and the Death Eaters fell to the floor before disappearing.

Thehliros collapsed to the ground, his foal, Skeroth still clinging onto him for dear life.

"Are you alright?" asked a human mare with flame coloured hair and leaf coloured eyes.

Her stallion, a male with wild hair that was as black as the darkest night came to stand besides her and asked, "Are you alright, I'm sorry for your lost...is there anything we can do to help?"

Thehliros looked at the human stallion and mare before him, looking deep into their eyes, and he saw what he was looking for. These people would be an excellent choice.

"I am dying, my mare is with the stars now but my new born foal will be by himself," Thehliros said solemnly, the human stallion wrapping his arm around his mare. "Please… look after my foal, keep him safe."

"You can rest in peace, great centaur," the human mare said as she took the foal into her arms.

"His name is Skeroth, son of Thehliros and Nephele," Thehliros said. Then, with his last breath he managed to get add, "May the elements help the sky to protect you my foal."

"James, look!" Lily said gasped as the new born foal changed from a centaur foal into a human baby.

Lily handed the now human baby over to James and did a spell to tell her the health-status of the baby, once the results came up she looked at James in shock.

"What is it Lily?" James asked, worried for his wife.

Lily checked the sheet of paper that the results had appeared on. "It says that he has four parents, biologically, us plus Thehliros and Nephele."

**And this is the first chapter of my new series! It will be about 5 fics, which I'll call them books, long! If you haven't guessed this is the first book! Hope you enjoy this as in book 2 it will turn into a LOTR's crossover!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter so don't sue me as I don't...oh no one reads the disclaimers and if so we know what goes into disclaimers and such so their!**

**Book 1: The transform**

**I got a beta! Thank you ****BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath for all your help and putting up with me!**

"It's finally over," a seventeen year old Harry Potter said as he stood in the entrance hall of Hogwarts.

The final battle had come and ended, there were deaths and injuries on both sides but the light side had _won_. Voldemort, the Darkest Dark Lord of the times had finally been defeated.

Harry had managed to escape the hospital wing and out of Madam Pomfrey's tender and loving care, only to find himself standing in the entrance hall.

As Harry slowly made his way out of the entrance hall and into the school ground's Harry noticed that the corpses had been removed and someone had chased the smell of the battle away.

He slowly made his way towards the Forbidden Forest, pausing every now and then as he remembered what happened and where in the many battle's that had taken place just the other day.

As he neared the Forbidden Forest, the trees around the outside had been burnt due to the different types of spells used; he noticed Bane standing at the edge of the forest.

"The stars were correct Harry Potter, you are here." Bane said as he made his way to meet Harry halfway at Hagrid's now destroyed hut.

"The stars, what is it with the stars and you centaurs?" Harry asked playfully.

Bane glared at Harry. "Harry Potter, the stars tell all. It's not our fault that you weak human's are not smart enough to read these signs."

"We are strong enough," Harry said with a glare at the half-horse half-man. "It's just been a long couple of days... well months."

Bane started to walk the border of the Forbidden Forest with Harry besides him.

"You just say that to protect yourself, humans are weaklings," Bane said, "The war you've _'finished'_ will never be truly finish, as long as there are people like Dumbledore and Voldemort, foals of all species are not safe."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, wondering where the comment about children had come from, "I thought we were talking about the war not children."

Bane looked into Harry's eyes as if searching for something before glancing away, his shoulders slumped. "Eighteen years ago, the stars and planets frowned on us. Humans were the reason why it happened."

"What happened?" Harry asked as they paused.

Bane looked up to the stars, memories of a certain foal danced in his head, after a few minutes of silence he looked at Harry again.

"Never you mind human," Bane said with a sneer as he walked towards the school. "I will escort you to the castle's entrance hall, no doubt you are too weak to make it safely, humans are weak creatures, in mind and body."

"You mean emotions?" Harry asked with a frown as he caught up to Bane who was now back by Hagrid's destroyed hut.

Bane nodded "Humans let their emotions rule them in the stupidest times. Yes emotions can be powerful and help you a lot, but at other times they can be the thing that causes your death. The human body is also frail and weak; you know how easy it is to break a bone? Or for the magical humans to have no way to get their magic to do what they want? Humans are basically weak creatures, no matter how you look at it."

"Those are true when you put it like that," Harry said as they walked along the border line between the Forbidden Forest and Hogwarts' open fields. "But they can also be strengths. People grow and learn from their mistakes."

They walked in silence for a few minutes and then Bane looked up at the night sky and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked Bane when he saw Bane's frown, nothing good came from a centaur frowning at the night's sky.

"Mars is the same as it was on _that night_ so long ago," Bane said almost forgetting he was talking to Harry Potter, a human.

"What happened that night Bane?" Harry asked again but he got no answer.

"Never you mind human, it's nearly time for the brightest star to show and you should be asleep," Bane said with his normal glare. "You are after all still a human foal."

Harry sighed as he too looked up at the sky, he couldn't see Mars. Before he could ask Bane a sharp pain went down his spin and into his lower body causing him to collapse onto the grass and curl up in a tight ball to try and hide from the pain.

"Human, I-" Bane began, before noticing that Harry wasn't with him but on the grass. Frowning, he carefully positioned his horse half of his body so he was sitting next to the boy on the ground. "What's wrong? You know if anything happened to you those other humans in the castle would have our heads."

Harry didn't answer; he curled up even tighter and bit his lip. The pain seemed to be covering him now. It was as if his body's skeleton was being totally changed and put into a new shape.

Which it was.

Bane watched in shock as magic lifted Harry up off the ground and a light covered the human foal's body.

Bane watched in shock as the light seemed to change from the colour that he knew as a human's aura to that of the colour of a centaur's aura, and then suddenly a loud scream was heard all over Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest.

Startled birds flew from the forbidden forest; animals seemed to know that something was happening and disappeared. Wizards and Witches ran out of the castle to see who or what had made just a pain filled scream.

Bane, now joined by the wizards and witches from the castle, watched as the light disappeared from around Harry Potter to reveal that there was no Harry Potter but the centaur foal that had gone missing all those years ago.

They had managed to find the bodies of the foal's parents, the battle to protect their foal easily shown so they gave them an honourable passage to the next world and the stars, only to find that the body of their foal was missing.

They had feared the worse, Voldemort had taken the only foal of that year to be born and use him as potion and wand ingredients. But there before them, alive and as well as he could be was Skeroth.

Skeroth, foal of Thehliros and Nephele had returned home, safe and sound.

**To be continued in the next sort of one shot! Hope you liked it! Even if you didn't I'm going to continue as I'm having way to much fun writing this new series the plot bunnies have given me! Plus I've already gotten EVERYTHING up to the last couple of books in my sort of series planned out!**

**It will be about 5 fics, which I'll call them books, long! If you haven't guessed this is the first book! Hope you enjoy this as in book 2 it will turn into a LOTR's crossover!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter so don't sue me as I don't...oh no one reads the disclaimers and if so we know what goes into disclaimers and such so their!**

**Book 1: The transform**

**I got a beta! Thank you ****BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath for all your help and putting up with me!**

"What the hell's happened to my Godson?" Sirius yelled as he ran into the hospital wing looking around but only seeing empty beds, "Harry!"

"Sirius Black, this is a place of healing!" Madam Pomphrey scolded as she came out of one of the side rooms.

"Where's my Godson?" Sirius demanded as he walked towards Madam Pomphrey and placed his hands on her shoulders. "He's safe, right?"

Before Poppy could answer, Remus dragged Sirius off of her and pushed him onto one of the empty beds.

"Let's try this again shall we?" Remus said, "Madam, do you know anything about what's happening with Harry?"

"He's in the side room I just came out of," Poppy said with a glare at Sirius who made a move to get up but she stopped him. "But you will NOT be going in there until you listen to what I have to say."

"Hurry then, I want to see my Godson," Sirius muttered but he only got a hit on the head from Remus for his words.

"Now you see here Sirius Black," Poppy said as she poked Sirius in the chest, "Your Godson has gone through a lot more than we originally thought so you can stop with the attitude if you want to know anything!"

Sirius and Remus shared a look and sat back down on the bed that Sirius had tried to get up from.

"Now then," Poppy said with a glare at the two men causing them to flinch, "It turns out that there is still secrets being discovered about what happened during the war, and this one is about Harry."

A glare at the two men stopped them from getting any ideas.

"It turns out that Harry Potter is not really Harry Potter but yet he is," Poppy said in a way that reminded the two of Dumbledore and his riddles. "Do you remember that night when Lily and James called us to Hogsmead to deal with two dead adult centaurs and their 'newborn' son?"

"I met my Godson that night for the first time," Sirius said, his voice full of pride.

Poppy nodded "Yes Harry is the Potter's son but it seems that he has four parents, two females and two males."

"Is that possible?" Remus asked as he felt himself going into book worm mode.

"It shouldn't have been possible but that's Harry for you," Poppy said with a fond look but then she became serious again. "It turns out that Voldemort attacked the herd of centaurs that live in the Forbidden Forest, in the process he killed the two adults that Lily and James found and took their newborn foal...or so we thought."

"What do you mean Poppy?" Remus asked in confusion.

"Turns out that Harry's done it again, even though he was a new born," Poppy said with a sigh. "Harry was that foal, apparently his centaur parents were found by Lily and James on the verge of death. They allowed them to adopt Harry with centaur magic; you two know what centaur magic is like, how strange it is and how powerful it is."

Here Remus and Sirius blushed and shared guilty looks.

"Alright Poppy," Remus stuttered. "We won't ever do that with a bed post in the Forbidden Forest again. We get your point, so please continue."

"As I was saying, this means that Harry has one set of centaur parents who birthed him and one set of human parents who looked after him up until he was one year old, with the final battle the adoption has weakened and he's in his true form, his centaur form with an over protective Bane." Poppy then gave them a calculating look. "If this means that you don't want to have anything to do with Harry now then I suggest you leave - NOW."

"No Poppy," Remus and Sirius said together with a determined look. "Harry is still our pup."

Poppy gave them an approving look. "Good because it only gets worse from here on. Turns out that Dumbledore knew about this and got Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley into making sure Harry is the perfect weapon and never finds out the truth about his past."

"Should have known," Remus said, the amber eyes of the Wolf showing through "Granger was too much by what Dumbledore said and the others are all related to Peter in some way."

"You'll also have to be much nicer to Severus and the Slytherins," Poppy said with a sly smile. "Severus is really a vampire as you know. He teaches with the uses of potions and that necklace of his mother's and is Harry's Godfather chosen by Lily. Harry has also made friends with the Slytherin students."

"What?!" Remus and Sirius yelled in shock as they almost fell off the bed.

"Shhhh! be quiet or you'll wake him up!" Poppy said in a scolding tone, "Bane just got him to sleep."

"He's in the side room right?" Sirius asked as he and Remus stood up.

"Yes," Poppy said as she moved to let them by, knowing that they didn't mind about his new body.

"What's his name?" Remus asked as they made their way to the side room "Harry's centaur name?"

Poppy keyed them into the side room's wards. "His centaur parents named him 'Skeroth'."

Poppy opened the door. "Be careful, seems that Bane is very over protective of Harry/Skeroth now that his in his new centaur form."

Remus and Sirius moved into the side room to see one of the most adorable sites they had ever seen. On a bed of leaves and other greenery gathered from the Forbidden Forest's floor, was Harry in his new form asleep, curled up asleep against Bane.

Harry's centaur form seemed to have that odd coltish look, yet it was clearly almost an adult. Harry's hair had grown to where his human-half met his horse-half, but Sirius and Remus would bet that Harry's eyes were still that bright emerald green. Harry also had the normal features that any centaur had. On his chest Harry had a few scars from his past but they weren't too bad… although both the horse-half and the human-half were way too thin.

Over all though, it looked like things were looking up for Harry.

**To be continued!**

**Unless I get any ideas for this, book 1 will be 8 or 9 one shots long! Hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm writing it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter so don't sue me as I don't...oh no one reads the disclaimers and if so we know what goes into disclaimers and such so their!**

**Book 1: The transform**

**I got a beta! Thank you ****BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath for all your help and putting up with me!**

"I am sorry," was the first thing Bane said to Harry when they had woken the next morning.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in confusion, "I mean you've just treated me like any other human."

Bane bowed his head, "I might have but you are no human, you are a foal of my herd. I mistreated you."

"Don't worry about it," Harry said as he ran a hand through Bane's mane "Madam Pomphrey has spoken to me the other night along with my Godfathers so I know what happened."

"But I've still mistreated you and for that foal, I am sorry," Bane said.

Hearing a knock at the door, Bane slowly stood up while being careful his hooves didn't crush Harry and walked over to the door. As Bane opened the door he made sure that he was standing over Harry protectively.

When the door opened it reviled Pansy Parkinson who had a quill and parchment in hand.

"So cute!" Pansy squealed "Harry can I have your hoof print? I mean it's said to have-"

"Out," Bane said as picked up Pansy by the neck of her robes and carried her out of their room.

"Bane, wait…" Harry said but Bane didn't hear as he was too far out of the door.

With a sigh Harry grabbed onto the side of the nearby chair that Sirius had been sitting in earlier and lifted himself up. It took a couple of goes but he soon found himself standing on his shaky horse legs while using the chair for support.

"Stage one complete," Harry said to himself with a nod of his head. "Now for stage two."

Slowly Harry reached for the chair Remus had sat in and attempted his first few steps. After a few goes he made it and then used the same method to get to the doorway.

Once he was at the doorway, Harry called out to Bane. "Wait! She doesn't mean any harm, she's just a friend and she's into magical creatures."

Bane paused at the sound of Harry's nearby voice, as he dropped Pansy (who ran out of the Hospital wing to keep her Slytherin self-preservation) Bane found Harry to be standing in the door way, using the frame for support.

"Don't jump to conclusions," Harry said as he let go of the door frame and started to walk to Bane.

Bane ignored whatever scolding was coming his way from Harry. All he cared about was the foal's first few steps. Bane lowered himself so his horse half was kneeling at the correct level for Harry to grip onto if he fell or needed any help.

Harry made his first few steps without any help, his eyes were solely on Bane, and just trying to get there was going to be a big achievement in itself. Harry moved one of his horse legs at a time, the sound of the hooves echoed in the silent hospital wing.

It only took a few minutes but after what seemed like ages, Harry finally made it to Bane and proceeded to get swept up into a hug.

"I am so proud of you, my mare," Bane said as he hugged Harry tightly.

Harry blinked in shock and looked up at Bane. "Mare?"

Bane looked down at Harry in confusion. "Yes my mare, I thought you knew?"

"I don't, so tell me," Harry said as he stamped one of his hooves, he really didn't like not knowing things.

Bane looked Harry in the eyes "We are mates, you are my mare and I'm your stallion, we belong to each other, although, you're a bit young for the final stage of the bonding process."

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter so don't sue me as I don't...oh no one reads the disclaimers and if so we know what goes into disclaimers and such so their!**

**Book 1: The transform**

**I got a beta! Thank you ****BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath for all your help and putting up with me!**

It had been a few days since Harry had found out that he and Bane were mates, in which time Harry had given Bane the cold shoulder, only to pay attention to Bane when Harry was having his 'how to walk with his horse legs instead of human legs' lesson.

At this moment in time, he was making his way down to the entrance hall. He was thankful that there weren't any steps from the hospital wing to the entrance hall. If there were, it would have been harder to meet the Weasley twins.

Harry had managed to get Dobby, after half an hour of things like 'how great and wonderful the great Harry Potter was', to deliver the letter to the Weasley twins. Harry had a reply in his hands within ten minutes. The reply simply said:

_Harry,_

_Meet you in the entrance hall at midday, if not then we'll come to you in the hospital wing._

_Take care,_

_Your twin brothers._

And so as Harry had just entered the entrance hall, two tall ginger haired figures entered through the large oak doors. The Weasley twins had arrived.

"Little brother!" the twins cried out as one as they ran to where Harry had just entered the entrance hall and hugged him, being careful of Harry's new horse body parts.

"Like the new look," George said with a grin as he and Fred started to explore Harry's new centaur body by stroking him, and examining Harry closely.

It was some tense few minutes later when both Weasley twins declared in unison:

"You still our little bro, and as we've said before we love the new look!"

Harry let go of the breath he had been holding, he still had his Slytherin friends and the Weasley twins it seemed.

It was then that Fred noticed that someone was missing. "Err Harry? Where's Mr. Tall, horse like, glares like mad and super protective of you?"

"Bane?" Harry asked as he tried not to laugh at Bane's nickname, "I've pulled my own prank on him so we could meet up."

Fred and Gorge lent in close and said together "Please do tell, please tell us!"

Harry slowly lead them back to his rooms, not being used to his new form made it so he tired easily. The twins pouted when they got no answer from Harry but followed him like love sick puppy dogs. This continued until they got half way to their destination.

Just as they turned the corner that would lead them to the hallway where the entrance to the hospital wing was, a loud horse like angry snort and hooves were heard running towards them. In no time at all, Bane had charged past them and out into the grounds with giggling girls behind him.

"But Mr. Baney sir," one of the girls yelled, "We've got so much to gossip about! I haven't even told you yet about what Smith was told by Jones who was told by John who heard it from his…"

The trio watched as the group of girls ran by after Bane, their chatter could still be heard at the other end of the hallway.

Fred and Gorge shared a look with each other before they burst out laughing.

"Mr. Baney?" Gorge said between fits of laughter. "I think your 'stallion' is going to have a new phobia after this stunt you pulled Harry."

"You got that right Gorge," Fred said as he agreed with his twin, leaning on Gorge as he laughed, "The new phobia will be called 'GoGi's phobia!"

Harry sighed and began to walk again with the twins following behind him.

"And just what is GoGi phobia?" Harry asked once the twins had managed to calm down enough.

They turned the last corner and entered the hospital wing; Harry led them to the side room he and Bane were sharing until a more suitable room could be found, one without steps as Harry hadn't quite mastered them yet.

"Gossiping Girls phobia," the twins answered with mischief shinning in their eyes.

They entered the room and Harry carefully arranged his horse half to sit on the padded area while the twins pulled over the chairs and a small table.

"Just what did you bring?" Harry asked as he eyed the rather full and heavy bag that George placed on his lap.

"Supplies for what you have planned," Fred said, and then he struck a dramatic pose. "Oh ye of little faith just wait and see."

Harry just smiled and shook his head in amusement - he was used to the twin's antics.

George took out the first item. "Pretty pink ribbon, just like the real thing too."

"And here is some magical body paint," Fred said as he placed said item on the table before adding, "Animal friendly too."

"Oh why don't we just show you everything?" the twins said as they shared an evil look and allowed everything in their bag to fall onto the small table. Then George placed the bag on the floor besides his chair.

Harry looked through the items that the twins had brought with them, some of the items that they had brought he would have never of thought of. At that moment in time Harry knew he had made the correct decision in calling on the Weasley twins to help him get back at Bane.

"As fun as this is and everything," Gorge said as he crossed his arms, "What about Bane? I mean he is your mate and everything."

Harry gave the twins an evil look. "Apparently I'm still considered a foal for a couple more years in centaur years."

The twins shared a pitying look for Bane.

"You Harry," the twins said as they placed an arm each on Harry's shoulders "Are truly the son of Prongs and our little brother."

*****A few hours later in the Great Hall*****

"What are you two up to?" McGonagall asked as she and the twins walked through the doors and into the Great Hall.

"Nothing," the twins said innocently, or as innocently as they could.

Their innocence was all but lost when McGonagall spotted their newest victim…volunteer.

There in the centre of the Great Hall was Bane dressed up as a merry-go-horse. Whoever had done it had managed to do their research as Bane had a poll magically going through him. It wasn't going _straight _through him or anything. It just made him move like a real merry-go-horse, plus the ribbons in his hair and the body paints was a nice touch along with the glitter.

The finishing touch was the look of pure horror as the group of gossiping girls found Bane.

**To Be Continued!**

**Hope you enjoyed today's as much as I couldn't stop myself from laughing as I wrote it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter so don't sue me as I don't...oh no one reads the disclaimers and if so we know what goes into disclaimers and such so their!**

**Book 1: The transform**

**I got a beta! Thank you ****BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath for all your help and putting up with me!**

It had been a long day for both Bane and Harry. With the gossiping girls and the merry-go-horse episode Bane had quite a few new phobias.

At this time Harry was fast asleep for the night against Bane in their side room with Bane still awake and reading a book about his mare's past.

Just as Bane had gotten to the fifth chapter the door to their room from the hospital wing opened and Severus Snape walked in carrying a medium sized wooden box.

Bane marked his placed and put the book down "And just what do you want?"

Severus sat down on a nearby chair and placed the wooden box on the small table.

"Just thought we could get to know each other," Severus said as he placed the wooden box down "After all, you are my Godson's mate, aren't you?"

"Yes," Bane said carefully as he watched Severus open up the wooden box to reveal **(I had a naughty episode here where my brain went dead with pervert thoughts)** a chess set.

Bane frowned "What are these?"

"Chess men," Severus said as he tipped up the box emptying the arguing figure onto black and white board.

It was silent for a few minutes as Severus set the pieces up. Just as Severus placed the last chess piece down he looked at Bane with a calculating look.

"Just what are your intentions towards my Godson?" Severus asked as he looked Bane in the eye.

Bane suddenly stood up and glared at Severus with a small stamp of his back right hand hoof "How dare you! Harry is my mate! What right do you have to ask such a thing, you are not of the herd or Harry's Mare or Stallion?"

Severus reached out as the chess board wobbled "It is my duty as Harry's Godfather to ask you these things."

"Your human customs are confusing," Bane said with a glare as he sat down again.

Snape chuckled. "Sometimes I think the same thing." Bane rolled his eyes and snorted. "So… You are my mare's teacher? Got any interesting stories?"

"Want to know about his 'extra' classes when we found out we were God parent and child?" Snape smirked "One involves Harry in a pink tutu."

Bane smiled. "I'd like that. What happened?"

The Chess board lay forgotten as Snape sat back in his chair. "Well..."

"Well, he had decided to try and show that he was still independent, though he is still a child," Severus commented. "He thought, just like a child, that the best way was a prank..." Here Severus paused and gave Bane a pointed look, "You do know that Harry can't bond with you for another two or more years, right?"

Bane frowned. "Yes. I am well aware of that fact."

"Good," Severus said with a deadly look "You hurt my child and you WILL die."

Bane huffed. "As if you could kill me human - now what is this about my mate's prank? And the pink tutu?"

"I am no human, I am a vampire, and I use my powers to teach in the day," Severus said, "And he had it coming, not my fault there was anti-tampering spells that Dumbledore placed on those books he got me."

Bane snorted, before scuffing the floor impatiently. "Right. So? What happened?"

"Harry looks quiet cute in a tutu," Severus said with a smile "he didn't have hairy legs or anything, though Dobby had then thought Harry wanted to be a ballerina and got him a dance studio in the Room of Requirement."

Bane stared at the Professor for a minute before a deep chuckle began in his chest. It quickly grew into a deep laugh. "You mean to tell me," He chuckled, "That my mare was dressed in a tutu? Do you have any pictures?"

Severus smirked. "Maybe, I also have the result of this pranks effects on the youngest Weasel, want to see them too?"

Bane nodded quickly, glancing down at the forgotten chess board. "I would Love them. And… perhaps I could visit again? Without the chess?"

"Life is like a game of chess," Severus said as he moved his piece. "Remember that each move in life is the same as a chess board. Why do you think Dumbledore was so manipulative and could have things his way?"

Bane frowned. "I see you're point. You will have to teach me how to play."

Severus nodded as he took one of Bane's pawns "The rules themselves are rather simple. Pawns move forward one space at a time, except on their first move when they can move two. They can only capture pieces that are to the front and the sides. Castles move in straight lines, and they can catch any piece they land on. Bishops are the same but move diagonally not straight. Knights can only move in an "L" shape, like this. Kings and Queen's can move in any direction but a king can only move one space and a queen can move as many as they like. No piece can 'jump' over another except for the knights. There are more specialised moves of course, but they aren't needed for now." He glanced at Bane who was frowning and trying to remember all that. "It is that simple, though it takes a lot of practice."

"I won't give up," Bane said as he lost another piece.

It was a good couple of hours later that Harry woke up to find his Godfather and Stallion playing chess by candle light with them both muttering how this was going to be the last game and that they would win but it never was. In the end Harry cuddled up to Bane and went back to sleep leaving the centaur and vampire to their chess obsession.

**To be continued…**

**Thank you to Dream Of Stories for helping me write this chapter too!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter so don't sue me as I don't...oh no one reads the disclaimers and if so we know what goes into disclaimers and such so their!**

**Book 1: The transform**

**This chapter is to show Harry's foal side is there and that his more centaur then just the horse legs and such.**

**I got a beta! Thank you ****BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath for all your help and putting up with me!**

"You are so beautiful my mare," Bane said as he knelt down on the hospital wings floor.

Harry blushed "You're just saying that, the bond and everything."

Slowly Bane's lips moved towards Harry, not hearing the sounds of hooves on the hard floor. Just as their lips meet a voice called out:

"Just what do you think you're doing, kissing a human child?" It was the voice of the head of the herd, Phrixus, said and he sounded angry.

"It seems that the fool has turned into a human lover just like _him_," a male centaur said with a sneer.

"Should have known, after all he was always different," another male centaur said.

The mean and crude remakes kept coming, Harry stood quietly next to Bane, noticing that not once did his mate say anything to defend himself, this made Harry realize that they held a position in the herd that was above Bane's.

"Leave him alone!" Harry yelled as he had finally had enough of these strange centaurs' insulting his stallion.

The three stallions went silent and watched carefully as an angry Harry slowly made his way out from behind the bed. Harry realized that with his new height that the bed had covered him up from the waist downwards. He was going to have fun messing with their minds.

Phrixus along with Olihorirra and Ruthotrith (his seconds in command) watched closely while the other two in their group just sneered at the human, well what they thought was a human foal. But as the boy slowly and unsurely on what seemed like new legs came around the bed one thing came to their mind.

Skeroth had returned home and had found a stallion in Bane.

"Just what is the meaning of this?" Phrixus asked in a calm voice that Olihorirra and Ruthotrith knew meant bad news for anyone.

"Meet my mate, Harry Potter, as he is known to humans but he is really the lost foal, Skeroth, son of Thehliros and Nephele."

Phrixus saw red "And you didn't see fit to tell us that Skeroth had been found? That he was alive, healthy and well!"

"Skeroth is _my_ mare, not yours!" Bane yelled back, defending his mate "As his stallion I know what's best for him, and having some time before meeting the heard to get use to his new body and frame of mind has done him the world of good so don't complain! You may be the head of the herd Phrixus but Skeroth is _my_ mare!"

Just then Poppy and Severus ran into the hospital wing "Just what is all of this yelling? This is a place of healing not a place of fighting!"

"But-"Bane and Phrixus began only to get cut off by Poppy.

"And if you had Harry's best interest at heart then why the hell are you scaring him for with your yelling?" Poppy said angrily as she pointed to where Severus was trying to calm down Harry who was close to having a panic attack.

"Sorry," Phrixus, Bane, Olihorirra and Ruthotrith said to Harry.

"That's better," Poppy said with a nod of her head "Now while you men are deciding on what's going to happen next I think I'm going to take Harry here and give him a bath."

"NO!" Harry said loudly at the mention of a bath "I want to stay and have a say! It is my life after all!"

"Now Harry," Poppy lectured "With how centaurs age and you being one I'm afraid that you're a bit too young for this type of talk yet but maybe in a couple of years. Now let's get you into that bath."

Just as Harry was about to try and defend himself from the horrors of having Poppy bathe him the main doors of the hospital wing opened and three female centaurs entered the hospital wing. They came towards them and stopped once one female stood beside each of the male centaurs.

"Nahaala my love what are you, Ehlaechaerit and Oehladaros doing here?" Phrixus asked his wife once she and the other mare's came to stand next to their husbands.

Nahaala gave her stallion's mare a stroke in greeting "Word has reached us that the lost foal, Skeroth, son of Thehliros and Nephele has been found. Is this true?"

"It is," Olihorirra answered as he helped his mare, Ehlaechaerit, take the saddle bags she had on off and onto the bed.

Oehladaros gave a soft smile "Where is he hiding then? We didn't bring anyone else as we thought it might be too much for the foal. Now tell us where the cutie is."

Much to Phrixus, Bane, Olihorirra and Ruthotrith amusement, Harry came out from Severus' arms behind Bane and towards the adult mares. Harry came towards them only to be scooped up into a hug by Nahaala and given a hug.

"Just a cutie, if you didn't already have a mate then you'd have everyone after you," Nahaala said in a motherly way as Ehlaechaerit and Oehladaros agreed and cooed over how cute and adorable Harry was.

Nahaala gave Ehlaechaerit and Oehladaros a sly look before the three of them turned to their stallions with big soulful eyes.

"Love, could we please kidnap Skeroth for a bit while you talk boring men stuff?" Nahaala asked pleadingly as she gave Harry/Skeroth another motherly hug.

"I want a say in what happens," Harry said as he gave a small stomp.

"What will happen is that you'll be staying here for a bit longer to get use to things and finish your education here with the humans and then you'll be coming to live with us and the rest of the herd. A big family you'll have too," Nahaala added with a hidden smirk every time she saw Harry smile at the mention of family.

Harry thought about it for a few seconds as he weighed everything up before agreeing with her "Alright, I agree but-"

"Great, that's all done with so let's get onto the more interesting things," Nahaala said with a smile as used her centaur strength to pick Harry up and carry him towards the bathroom that Hogwarts had created for their use.

Bane, seeing that his mare was going started to walk alongside Ehlaechaerit and Oehladaros only to find himself locked out of the bathroom after Harry and the mare's had entered.

Phrixus gave Olihorirra and Ruthotrith an amused look "Young love."

Time went by, laughter and splashing could be heard from the bathroom. Bane waited another half an hour before deciding that an hour without his mare was enough and knocked on the door only for Ehlaechaerit to poke her head out and say:

"Sorry for taking so long but he has discovered the rubber ducks."

And with that Ehlaechaerit shut the door in Bane's face and locked it.

For the next hour Phrixus, Olihorirra and Ruthotrith tried very hard not to laugh as Bane passed the hospital wing waiting for his mare to come out, not once did he go far from the bathroom door.

Severus and Poppy had gone into Poppy's office to talk about the hospital wings stocks while waiting.

It was two and a half hours later when the three mares and a happy Harry exited the bathroom.

"Look Bane!" Harry cried out once his eyes landed on Bane, Harry made his way over to Bane as fast as his unsteady legs would let him "Look!"

Bane looked at what his mate was showing him, it was a small rubber duck. Both happiness and sadness made their way to Bane, happiness that his mate could find such pleasure in something as small and innocent as a rubber duck and sadness that these types of rubber ducks was made of such a material that both humans and centaur foals played with them in the bath.

"If you think that is something foal then wait to see what we've gotten the magic users in this castle to help us make for you," Oehladaros said happily as she, Nahaala and Ehlaechaerit unpacked the bags that they had brought with them to revile more toys, toys for centaur foals.

Harry, Bane and the other centaur males watched closely as the mares pulled out the toys. There was a ball with stars on one half and the forest on the other half, a trolley thing that had a few blocks in it but left room in case Harry wanted to place anything else in, a table that had things that would make animal calls, noises of the forest, star consolations and such, a large centaur toy that was about the same height as Harry that was able to move and some picture books with a few words on the centaur Gods, nature, stars and such. There was also a few more but those were the ones that captured Harry's attention the most.

Bane watched as his mare started to explore the toys, throwing the ball at anything and everything until Olihorirra calmly explained that the ball was an outside toy and they were inside, which everyone gave him a thankful look as he had saved them from a lot more burses and bums.

Harry soon moved onto the trolley toy, as he hadn't had any toys as a baby he didn't make the link, he was soon gaining confidence and speed in his walking as he explored the hospital wing, under the centaur's close supervision, and began to place anything he could reach into the trolley. After an hour or so of Ruthotrith running around after Harry and trying to place everything back without Harry noticing Harry found himself getting a bit tired.

Slowly Harry picked up the books and the giant stuff toy centaur then he snuggled down next to Bane and demanded to be read too much to the other's amusement. Bane didn't mind through, he just enjoyed seeing his mate so happy and relaxed for once.

Bane soon got scared, sorry I mean, distracted by having to 'protect' his little mare from the giggling fan girls that stood at the hospital wing's door watching and giggling.

Harry, getting a bit feed up that he wasn't being read to started to explore the sound table though that got taken off of him as Bane told him that he had to be quiet and listen in case the evil fan girls attacked.

With a glare at the distracted centaur's, Harry dug around in the bag full of toys and found some war face paint's.

Touching them lightly Harry was surprised at the texture; in no time at all he was covered in paint and was board again. With a quick look at the distracted Bane, Harry's boardum soon turned into a mischief look that promised chaos for Bane.

Noticing that Bane was watching as Nahaala and Ehlaechaerit told the fan girls off, Harry slowly made his way over to Bane and started his master peace.

"Err…Bane?" Phrixus asked once the fan girls had gone and he had noticed what Harry had done.

"Yes?" Bane asked Phrixus with the respect you would give the head of your herd.

Phrixus smiled "Looks like little Skeroth has been having fun with those war paints on you."

Bane walked over to a nearby mirror and took a look; Harry had painted him head to hoof in the war face paints.

**To be continued…**

**Hoped you like this chapter and Harry/ Skeroth exploring his foal side**! **Just to say that from book 2 and until the end that this series will be a Lord Of the Rings crossover with Bane and Harry reading the LOTR's books in books 2, 3 and 4 and in book 5 they'll be going to middle earth. Also each chapter of the series where they read the books won't be just the odd comments and such as I'll be making sure that there will be chapters where they don't read the chapters from the book and such! Hope you all continue, if anyone does read this series, to read them all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter so don't sue me as I don't...oh no one reads the disclaimers and if so we know what goes into disclaimers and such so their!**

**Book 1: The transform**

**Thank you ****BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath and Draco for all your help and putting up with me!**

Bane left slowly gathering his hunting things that the other Centaurs had left behind on their visit and began to walk towards the Forbidden Forest. A special edition of the Prophet had just come out this morning and it told everyone about Harry's true heritage, being a centaur and Bane being his 'Dominant Mate'.

He had just come from the party that the humans at the castle were throwing for them since they were leaving this evening to go and live with the herd though Bane would let his mare visit his human friends, although if they left him in tears as Bane had to go hunting, then he would have to be careful about who he left his mare with.

In an attempt to cheer his mare up, Bane had let Harry have a day with his Godfathers and human friends/family while he went out and hunted in the forest so he could let Harry try some food that other centaurs ate and some treats that he knew other foal's loved.

Just as Bane was about to enter the forbidden forest a house elf popped up and gave him a low bow.

"Dobby?" Bane asked as he remembered the house elf's previous visit and the chaos that it had caused.

"Master Harry Potter's mate remembers!" Dobby yelled tearfully as he jumped and hugged Bane making the proud centaur on edge "Dobby is not worth such-"

"What do you want Dobby?" Bane asked, cutting off the house elf's ranting, another thing he had learned from the last visit.

"Oh! Dobby is here to help Master Harry Potter's mate get food!" Dobby said as he nodded his head madly, causing his ears to look like giant bat wings about to take flight.

"I don't need any help," Bane said as he spotted a deer in the distance with his centaur senses, "I can provide for my mare without any help."

"You don't have to be so humble!" Dobby said with a scolding look, "Just like Master Harry Potter, so unselfish, so helpful and forgiving, so-"

Dobby let out a high pitched scream as Bane released the arrow that he had placed in his bow and released, hitting the dear right in the heart.

"I thank you Mother Nature for this meal, you won't have to worry as none of it will go to waste," Bane said as he ignored the shocked wide eyed house elf and walked to where the deer lay.

Dobby watched with wide eyes as Bane walked over and picked up the deer, throwing it over his back as Bane started to look among the trees and other greenery.

Dobby walked close to Bane, they were both quiet as Bane pulled some plants out of the ground or the trees, each time thanking Mother Nature, after a few minutes Dobby had popped away much to Bane's relief.

"Thank you Mother Nature," Bane said as he spotted a delicate plant in a dead tree trunk, he hadn't been expecting to find such a rare and tasty plant but it seemed that Mother Nature was truly happy with him and his mate and was showing him.

Suddenly a popping sound was heard and Dobby stood next to him with the plant in hand.

"Thank you," Bane said as he took the plant, trying not to upset the happy house elf and besides he wasn't sure he could have gotten up there anyway.

Bane began to collect other plants since the deer he had killed had more than enough meat on it to fill them all.

Soon Bane was in the heart of the forest and where the herd gathered the crops that was in a garden that the Centaur's used, after all they couldn't live off everything in the forest, and they needed some things that had to be grown from seed.

Just as Bane placed the last crop in his bag, Dobby popped up again, landing on Bane's back.

"You bloody thing," Bane yelled as he bucked and tried to get the house elf of his back "Get the hell off of me! I'm no common mule!"

"Soooorrryyyy," Dobby yelled as he went sailing past Bane and with a bit of help from his magic Dobby landed softly and safely on a nearby rock.

Bane sighed and rubbed his temples, he knew that the little house elf only wanted to help; he knew that he wasn't being mean or anything but still.

"Dobby," Bane said as he slowly came down to the small house elf's level but making sure not to crush any of the plants "There's something you've got to understand."

Dobby looked up at Bane with big doe eyes.

"First you are a great little helper," Bane said softly causing the house elf to sequel in delight and Bane to wince "But I want to show Harry the way of the Centaurs and as his Stallion I have to, and want to, do this myself and it includes all the gathering and preparing and cooking and whatever else you can think of."

"Alright," Dobby said sadly, not looking at the Centaur.

"I guess this is what you would say another step in our bonding, I have to prove to Harry that I can provide for him," Bane said as he patted the house elf on the head "But if ever, whenever, I need any help I promise I'll call out to you and ask for your help, okay?"

With a happy nod of his head, knew he was going to be of some use to master Harry Potter and his mate, Dobby disappeared with a pop back to, or Bane thought, the kitchen in the castle for the human children.

"Seems that nothing is simple when it comes to my mare," Bane said to himself, a look of amusement and dread on his face.

In no time at all, Bane gathered up the last of the ingredients and began to cook.

"Good thing that I listened and learnt from those lessons," Bane said as he prepared and cooked the meal he was making, unlike other dominate Centaurs Bane knew how to hunt _and_ cook, at this moment he found himself thanking every and any God that he had just…_different_ parents for once.

After an hour or so, the sun was setting and Bane had completed his hand made Centaur dish. Looking it over and remembering the other dominate Centaurs in the herd's attempts Bane allowed himself to gloat about his dish slightly.

His dish wasn't burnt, in a block of ice, exploded, stuck to the hut ceiling, on fire (nor was Bane), it hadn't took off and jumped out of the pot and into the sky only to never be seen again. Nope, besides the little incident with Dobby trying to help everything had gone very well…

…So far.

Carefully, Bane carried the pot full of food back to the party. Night was falling fast.

Bane got there within five minutes and spotted his mare with his Godparents, talking and laughing, it seemed that things had improved since he left.

"Love, look what I got," Bane called out gaining not only his mare's attention but the other's too "I gathered everything and cooked it all by myself!"

Harry, Sirius, Remus, Poppy, Severus and the twins watched closely as Bane placed the pot of food on the table and took off the lid to show it to them, much like a proud child would show off their art work that they had done that day in school.

Harry spotted a spoon on the table, so he picked it up and placed some of the soup on the spoon, blew on it gently to cool it down then tasted it.

Bane watched closely and everyone leaned in wanting to see Harry's reaction to the soup.

Harry took a sip, then another one and then another one until there was a noticeable difference in the amount of soup in the pot.

"This is really nice," Harry said, through he didn't want to know just _what_ was in the soup "But what is that taste? I can't put my hoof on it."

"Well…" a very happy Bane began to say only for a loud bang to go off making everyone jump.

Looking to where the loud nose was heard they spotted the twins with _the look_ on their faces and next to them was some fireworks that they had brought with them from their store.

The twins shared a look before saying together "Yummy, burnt Centaur tail, curtsey of Bane!"

"WHAT!" Bane yelled as he noticed that his tail was on fire.

Harry gave the twins a look that reminded them of Molly Weasley before running to his Stallion who was now in the Great Lake.

Bane sighed as he put his tail in the water causing the fire to go out "I can't wait to get home, what could happen? A new adventure to a new world or something?"

Harry had to stop himself from laughing as he sorted out Bane's tail and lead them back to the party.

*****Middle Earth, Aragorn's and Arwen's castle*****

"Love?" Aragorn said softly as he walked into the birthing chamber's after he had been given the okay by the healers.

"It's okay love," Arwen said as she sat up in the bed, tired but happy with a precious bundle in her arms "Come and meet your son."

Aragorn sat on the bed next to his wife and took his child into his arms and looked at his son with pure love "Welcome to the world my son."

Arwen smiled as she tiredly leaned against her husband "What do you think about Centaurs?"

Aragorn raised an eyebrow "There used to be Centaur's here in Middle Earth but that was so long ago, before Lord Elrond had reached his adulthood, they were chased away by something unknown and into a place called Earth, they are in the Forbidden Forest in Scotland now if I am right about the clan of Centaur's which you speak of."

Arwen nodded as she, Aragorn and their new born son moved around on the bed so the three of them could sleep.

"I was thinking," Arwen said as she made herself more comfortable "You know the clan of Centaur's in that Forbidden Forest place that you speak of?"

"Yes?" Aragorn said slowly.

"What do you think about inviting them to our son's ceremony?"

**The End and to be continued in book 2!**

**That's the last chapter of this 'book'! In the next "book", there will be chapters with Bane and Harry reading the Lord of the Rings books and some chapters they won't, so don't think it'll be like the normal reading of the HP books by the marauders type of fic from now on!**

**Nope! This is yamiyugi23 we're talking about! Lots more like this fic will happen in the next fic too!**


	9. INPORTANT! PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!

Due to things out of my control, there will not be any more in this series, this shall only be one fic and not a complete series due to things I cannot control nor did I expect. I might post a few more chapters for this fic which will be the odd out of order one shot but I am not able to do the series like I thought I could.

Blame real life and things not in your control. I cannot help this and I promise to think about continuing this as a series of one shots but NOT in order and I cannot make any promises.

Sorry about this but I didn't see what's happening to me in real life happening at all.

Unless this note is against the rules on this site I shall leave it up and then if I do do more one shots for this fic they will start in the next chapter. If not then I shall take it down once I know everyone has gotten a chance to read this note.

Sorry about this but at least it's a completed fic and on top of things no one was interested in what I was doing for the series anyway so you've not missed much.

Yamiyugi23


End file.
